Melting ice
by Seethestras
Summary: Sakura, Sasuke and Naruta are all lonely in their own way. How will they find solution in each other and how will they survive what the future has for them? Read to find out! Main paring: SasuSaku Other parings: NaruHina, NejiGaa, ShikaTema... Enjoy.. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny day in Konohagakure. Everywhere you could see smiling faces and hear the laughter of children. It was play time in the kindergarten. Kids were playing outside and enjoying the company of their friends. Every child except two lonely boys.

One was sitting in a tree and looking with hateful eyes at the children that were happily playing in the playground. How dare they smile, how dare they have a happy life and loving parents when he had that in the past but now had none? It was killing him. He was alone in the world with no one to love him or for him to love. It was the worst feeling in the world, having everything parents, brother, a powerful clan, loving family and then to lose everything in just one night. All he wanted to do was to go with them, but he couldn't. He had to resurrect his clan and kill the one who was responsible for his clan's death, his brother!

On an abandoned swing sat the other boy. You could clearly, unlike the first boy, see just how sad he was just by looking at his face. You didn't have to search for an eternity in his eyes to figure out what he felt. He too was very lonely and without a family, but unlike the little Uchiha he has never felt what it is like to be loved, but he wanted to so much. He didn't hate the kids who had everything, he just envies them. It wasn't just the lacking of a family that made his life miserable, it was also the fact that everyone in the village he loved so much hated him. He didn't know the reason as to why they did but he guessed (and by "guessed" I mean they shouted it in his face) that he was some kind of a monster. He didn't know how or why. He didn't feel like a monster nor does he act like one. Sure he does pranks on people but is that such a crime?

Under the tree where the Uchiha was sitting, played a little pink haired girl. She was brushing her doll's hair while waiting for her best friend to arrive. She hated to be alone because she felt so vulnerable. But she got used to that feeling once her parents stopped paying attention to her. When she was at home it was like she was invisible. They went on missions and left her alone to take care of herself even though she was a six year old child!

Out of nowhere three boys appeared and started teasing the pink haired girl about her big forehead!

"I bet I could fit my whole house on it" said one through laughter while the others joined him. Tears started picking up in the corners of her eyes and she saw a hand coming to slap her forehead, but she never felt the pain!

When she opened her eyes she saw all the mean guys running away and a dark haired boy standing in front of her.

"Sasuke!" she squeaked in excitement, "Thank you for saving me." She added shyly.

"Hn. You need to get stronger" he said looking at her with something that could only be described as worry in his eyes.

"I want to but I don't have anyone to train me when I ask my parents they say that they don't have time and I don't have anyone else to ask" she whined, "Would you help me?" she pleaded with irresistible puppy dog eyes

He thought that he didn't care about anyone anymore that no puppy dog eyes could convince him to do anything but somehow Sakura could!"Hn"

"So is it a yes?" she asked excited.

"Aa" was his answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Author's Notes:** I forgot to post this in the last chapter along with the disclaimer but here it is. The story is rated M for the later chapters (since they'll be younger in the first few chapters)! There won't be much banishing, except for Karin (because I just can't bring myself to like her). There will be a lot of fluffiness and lemons, but you will be warned! Also there will be violence but there won't be such thing as rape.

 **Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

From that day onward he helped her train every day (since the spring break started). They would meet up at exactly 8am and they would eat food Sakura brought and after that train until lunchtime. Then they would go to Sakura's home to have lunch. It went on like that, and Sasuke slowly grew to really care for the little pink haired girl.

Sakura was getting better and better as the days went by, and Sasuke was very pleased.

Once they started going to kindergarten again they couldn't train as much or in the mornings as before. So when they had breaks they would sneak away and go to the woods to train. After about a week of this Sasuke started noticing that someone was watching them. On the third day of feeling this way he decided to confront whoever it was that was spying them.

He saw something yellow behind one of the trees and went behind it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked calmly. The blonde screamed and that alerted Sakura. She stopped throwing kunai's and went to see what all of the fuss was about.

"Are you crazy? You scared the hell out of me!" the blond boy shouted as he tried to even his breathing.

"Well if you weren't spying on us he wouldn't have had to do it, now would he?" stated Sakura "And why are you spying on us anyway?"

"W-well I-I d-don't m-mean…" the boy suddenly lost all of his confidence and loud voice and started stuttering.

"Speak normally or don't speak at all" came the cold voice of Sasuke Uchiha. His eyes were once again cold and empty. That scared Sakura. She went over to his side. Once he looked at her all of the previous coldness was gone. She saw the love and caring in his eyes once again. She couldn't understand at the moment just how much she means to him. She didn't know than that she was his sanity, the one thing keeping him from being a monster. But she will learn it eventually. With time.

"O-okay" he stuttered once again before seeing the death glare sent his way and started talking normally, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage, dattebayo!"

"What does that have to do with us?" asked Sakura.

"Well I'm feeling a bit lonely, actually a lot lonely, and I wondered whether or not you wanted to become friends with me?" he asked with pleading eyes. The eyes were nothing compared to Sakura's pleading ones and Sasuke was about to tell him to get lost, but Sakura the nice and caring person she is couldn't just leave him alone.

"Oh, you don't have any friends?" when she got a shake of head in return she smiled at him "we would love to be your friends, wouldn't we Sasuke?" He gave a nod only because he knew he would give anything she asked for and he can maybe help keep her safe.

"As long as he promises not to harm you I can tolerate him." When he got two enthusiastic nods of heads they continued training.

Weeks passed and the three of them became inseparable. They did everything together. They also basically lived together since Sakura's parents weren't home most of the time and when they were they ignored them.

One day Sasuke came to Sakura's house and found her on the floor crying her eyes out. He stood there not knowing what to do. She always smiled around him never once had she cried, he made sure of that. He did everything to make her happy and know he didn't know what was wrong.

Sakura saw a shadow approaching her and turned to see who it was. When she saw Sasuke standing by the entrance of her living room, she immediately launched herself into his arms. He didn't know what to do except hold her and tell her it was going to be okay. She fell asleep in his arms and he followed soon after.

They were woken by a loud noise. It was Naruto shouting about how he beat Kiba Inuzuka in an eating contest. When he stepped into the living room and saw Sakura's puffy red eyes he immediately shut up and went to ask what was wrong.

"M-m-m-m-my m-m-" She started shaking and stuttering and Sasuke hugged her tighter.

"Calm down and tell us so we can help make it better" sated Sasuke desperately wanting her to be happy again.

"My mom and dad are dead." She said it and started crying again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Author's Notes:** Hey guys! So I'm sorry if Sasuke is a bit OOC in this story but I promise it'll be just towards Sakura. I'll try to update at least 3 times a week but I'm starring in a play this year and will be having a lot of practices so I won't have as much time.

 **Disclaimer: Not mine…**

She didn't know why she was crying. They didn't care about her. They ignored her since she could walk and she basically raised herself. But still she was crying. Maybe it was that while they were alive there was still a chance that she could have a family.

Once she started crying again Sasuke hugged her tighter and Naruto also joined the embrace. In that moment she realized that she did have a family. These boys they are her family. They're with her 24/7, when she's scared or lonely when she needs someone to help her, it's always them. So she decided to stop crying for the people that just looked at her as a burden and instead be happy for the family she made for herself.

"I'm sorry if I got you worried" she managed to get it passed her lips once she stopped.

"You shouldn't apologies, dattebayo! We just want to know if you'll be ok. I mean I don't know anything about losing parents but Sasuke here lost them not long ago so he can understand you better. But you already knew that. I mean we're sorry they're gone but they were awful so don't put yourself down for someone that wouldn't do that for you…." Naruto continued on blabbing as usual and I settled better on Sasuke's chest.

Soon we started joking and having fun and in that moment all was forgotten. When it was time for bed I went up to my room and I felt Sasuke following me. Honestly I was glad he did because as much as I wanted to I couldn't tell all I was feeling to Naruto. Sasuke was my real first family and I got used to him pretty quickly. I'm comfortable with Naruto but not enough to shear everything with him.

Once in my room I turned to Sasuke and started telling him how I felt and why I started crying. I also told him about my nightmares of them leaving me, of HIM leaving me. And through it all he listened and treated me like I was the only person in the world that is worth his time. Which I probably was, and maybe Naruto as well.

"Look," he started once I finished telling him everything that was on my mind and getting into his arms again. I felt so at peace in them. Like no one could harm me, like there is nothing wrong in the whole world. "I know you're scared, and that's normal. I just want you to know that me and Naruto are never leaving you, I'm not leaving you ever! No matter what happens we will always be here."

It was the most she ever heard him speak. After a week of their training he started speaking more than two words but never three whole sentences. It was usually Naruto who did all the talking and he was the one who expressed his feeling through action but she knew that he understood her fear of loneliness and that's why he had to reassure her with words rather than actions.

Months passed and everything was as it should be. It turned out that her parents actually left money for her if something were to happen to them. So money wasn't a problem and they had everything they needed, each other!

One day Naruto and Sasuke were sparing and Sakura was studying some medical books. She decided that even if she wasn't so good in ninjutsu that Sasuke and Naruto used she could do other jutsus. Since she had good chakra control and medical jutsus required that she was determined to become the best there is! After about half an hour came Sakura's only girlfriend Ino.

"Hay Ino over here!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, although she didn't have to because Ino was already heading her way. "What are you doing I haven't seen you in a while."

"Well I was hanging out with my friends and completely forgot about you!" she said without caring about the other girls feelings "Oh my god is that Sasuke? Do you know him?!" when she saw a nod she continued "You have to introduce me to him. He is so cute. He's totally going to fall in love with me the second he sees me" That scared Sakura for a second but then she remembered how Sasuke hated his fan girls which Ino definitely was.

"Hey Sasuke-kuncome here for a second" Both boys stopped their fight to look at her. Once Sasuke saw the blond girl beside Sakura he immediately knew what she wanted. He hated that Sakura hung around with her so much, she was nothing but trouble. He heard her calling Sakura forehead girl on more than one occasion. He was going to stop this friendship now!

"You know she calls you forehead girl right?" as soon as the words left his mouth the two girls started laughing" What's so funny?"

"I know she calls me that. I call her Ino pig. It's not a big deal. That are just our nicknames. I mean yeah we do that to annoy each other and we sometimes hate each other but that's what friend do!" stated Sakura.

"Yeah, I mean I'm supper mean to her sometimes but she knows that in the end I would always stand up for her and she would for me!" Yes, Sasuke could understand that it was just like him and his brother.

"Hey guys we start Academy tomorrow so we need to go home eat ramen and sleep so we have energy!" came Naruto's loud voice.

"Bye Ino see you tomorrow!" said Sakura while waving her.

"Bye Sak, bye Sasuke- _kun_ " Sasuke just ignored her, took Sakura's hand and went home to prepare for the day that was to come.


End file.
